


Personal Growth

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Gerard Way, Frank just wants gerard to accept that hes hot, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, its quick tho, theres a mention of past fat shaming so please be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard is fat, and he's happy that way.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Personal Growth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous to post this, please be nice!

“I got fat again,” Gerard complained from the bathroom. He was standing in front of the mirror in just his boxers, examining his figure and finally acknowledging all the extra weight he’d put on over the last year or so. 

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that he’d never been this big before— he’d had to replace his old ‘fat clothes’ with a bigger size, and the new ones were already starting to get tight as he packed on even more pounds. His belly now strained the fabric of his new shirts, and he constantly had to adjust them to keep his gut covered.

“What?” Frank asked, appearing in the bathroom door. 

“I’m fat,” Gerard repeated, his eyes barely moving from where they were fixed on his reflection. 

“Yeah,” Frank agreed, as though it was the most obvious thing in the word, “You’re built that way and you eat too much, what did you expect?” 

Gerard got weird about this every once in a while, and Frank never understood the confusion; Gerard had been fat for most of his life, and even at his thinnest a little extra softness had clung to his frame. Frank wished his boyfriend would realize that it was fine, it was just his body type, and it was better to be big and happy than thin and miserable. 

“Don’t fuck with me,” he groaned, pulling Frank from his thoughts. “You know what I mean, this is more than a little chubby.” He gestured at his body. 

It was true that Gerard had grown well past his previous highest weight. His body had rounded out even further, and most of the excess fat had accumulated in his heavy belly. Frank sighed. 

“Yeah, you’re fat, I get it. But so what, Gerard? It’s your body, you’re hot as hell, and you’re happy, aren’t you?”

Gerard pondered silently for a moment, still studying himself in the mirror. He pressed a finger into the curve of his stomach, wincing as it sunk deep into the flesh, and turned to look at Frank. 

“I’m almost 250 pounds now, y’know? Obese.” He finally murmured.

Ah. There is was. This had all sounded like the old, insecure Gerard who’d hidden his body behind costumes for years, not the current Gerard who generally liked himself fine and had long since accepted that he just wasn’t meant to be thin. But the health thing? Yeah, that still came up sometimes. 

“Well, is it causing you problems?” Frank asked. He wanted Gerard to be happy, he really did, but he doubted trying to lose weight would make him feel any better. He’d watched Gerard diet repeatedly over the years, and knew that it not only made him miserable, but he usually ended up bigger than he’d started anyway. Vicious cycle. 

“No,” Gerard said evenly, “It’s just, well… It’s weird. I feel like I’m 16 again. I know it’s ridiculous Frank, but I feel like people judge me, and I'm worried the weight is starting to be too much. Like, maybe I'm getting too big for you?” his mind flashed to memories of being weighed in gym class, the coach shaking his head in disappointment as he wrapped a measuring tape around Gerard's waist and sent him home with a letter about how overweight he was. 

He touched the underside of his stomach, lifting it slightly to prove his point, and Frank had to bite back a moan at how the fat spilled over his hand. He was big- really, truly big. He was larger than Frank had ever seen him before. 

Frank stepped closer and admired Gerard’s body, noticing how his belly stuck out well past his waistband, pushing out and hanging down, completely obscuring the top of his boxers. It wobbled softly with every breath he took, and Frank placed a gentle hand on it. He thought about all the nights they'd spent watching shitty horror movies and cuddling on the couch, Gerard stuffing himself with junk food and inevitably begging Frank to rub his stuffed, aching stomach. He seemed to be enjoying the touch just as much now. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, dude,” Frank began, “But I think your body is incredible. I’m into the weight, it looks good on you. I think your stomach is fucking hot. And, not that you can’t change your mind, but I thought you liked it too?” 

Gerard blushed. “I know,” he said, “and I appreciate that,”. He thought for a moment, as Frank continued to rub his gut. It was incredibly soft, and Frank was delighted to find that it had gotten too thick for him feel the muscle underneath, no matter how hard he pressed.

“I’m not self conscious anymore,” he finally continued. “I’m fine being fat — hey, I am!” he insisted when Frank made a face. “I love eating and I don’t mind gaining weight, seeing the numbers go up. I like being soft. It just feels weird to, I don’t know, give myself permission to be fine with it, I guess? It feels like I’m giving in to it, like I’m saying I’m okay with being unhealthy.”

“That’s stupid as hell, Gerard,” Frank said without missing a beat. Gerard looked a little taken aback, so he softened a bit. “Sorry, I don’t mean it like that babe. I can see where you’re coming from. But I want you to be happy and it’s fine for you to be big! I hate that you stress yourself out about it like it matters. If you’re not happy or you start to have issues then sure, we can see about you losing some weight, but if you feel good with it there’s nothing to worry about.”

Gerard returned his own hand to his stomach, grabbing at the overhang. He squeezed the warm fat as he tried to untangle his feelings. He really did love food, and while he hadn’t exactly set out to gain more, he had to admit that watching his body expand and his BMI creep steadily towards 40 had given him a sort of a shameful thrill over the last 6 months. 

“I know you’re right,” he finally said, looking up at Frank, “it’s silly to worry about my weight when it doesn’t even bother me. And you’re right that I’m sexy as fuck.”

“Exactly. You’re fine, Gee.”

Gerard smirked. 

“So, does that mean you want to fuck my fat ass?” He asked, “Like, now?”. Frank rolled his eyes and smiled fondly. 

“Yeah, I do, you asshole.” He grabbed Gerard’s plump hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.


End file.
